Konoha gaiden
by TakeshiHanataro
Summary: Esta es una historia con personajes originales que sigue paralelamente la trama de la obra original. Va de las aventuras de un grupo de chicos recién graduados en la academia ninja que deberán afrontar todo tipo de misiones para progresar convertirse en auténticos ninjas reconocidos por la Villa de la Hoja. Por el camino tendrán cruces con personajes originales de la serie.


La luz del sol entraba por mi ventana alumbrándome el rostro.A juzgar por la intensidad, debían de ser las diez de la mañana."Un ratito mas"me dije a mi mismo,pero no conseguía volver a tape la cabeza con el futón.

Intente recordar algo sobre el día anterior:llegué a mi casa,practique con los shuriken hasta muy por la tarde,cene con mi familia,me bañe y me acosté temprano..."¿a cuento de que?"me seguía preguntando.

No recordaba nada mas,así que cogí y me levante con tan mala suerte que pise uno de mis cuadernos de apuntes de la academia ninja y resbale hacia adelante,dándome de bruces con el marco de mi dolor agudo me invadió y notaba la sangre en la un acto reflejo cogí el dichoso cuaderno y leí la primera pagina:"Gintoki Sawada"...Si,así era como me llamaba yo.

Provengo de una familia de clase media originaria de la Villa oculta de la Hoja,una de las mas grandes potencias del país del se debe a la gran cantidad de ninjas que mantienen el país,tanto en la economía como fuerza aun a pesar de eso,en mi familia apenas hay ninjas,es mas,creo que yo era el único ninja de los Sawada.

Mi padre trabaja como funcionario porque considera el oficio de ninja "muy engorroso y de mortalidad alta".Mi madre se encarga de un restaurante de sushi bastante conocido,pero yo opino que nunca alcanzara la fama del singular puesto de armen de Ichiraku. Mi hermana pequeña sigue mis pasos en la academia ninja porque según dice"quiere ser mas fuerte que yo",pero a eso yo le digo"todavía te quedan un par de años de enseñanza".

Entonces caí en la cuenta.¡Hoy era el examen de graduación de acceso a grado inferior o genin!.Mire el reloj y me examen empieza al las doce,y aun eran las diez y ,que baje a desayunar al entrar a la cocina encontré a mi padre comiéndose un bol de arroz con trozos de bacon(Si,le gusta experimentar ese tipo de cosas).No se había peinado los pocos pelos que tenia en su calva de cuarentón,ademas se le notaba bastante cuanto me vio sentarme dejo de comer y me echo una mirada triste,como si estuviera mirando a una persona moribunda.

-Hijo mio...hoy es...oh,dios(sollozo)No dejes que te maten¿vale?

-Joder papa,que hoy me gradúo,ni siquiera voy a hacer ninguna misión todavía. Ademas¿de verdad te crees que mis primeras misiones serán peligrosas?

Entonces mi madre apareció por la puerta y fue a consolar a mi padre,aun enjuagándose las lagrimas.

-Ea,ea, nuestro hijo va a ser un autentico ninja. Deberías estar orgulloso de el.

-uuuh... durara ni tres telediarios.

"Carbón"pensé en ese había empezado y ya me estaba matando.

-No va a morir,ya veréis-dijo una voz aguda-Aun tengo que superarle.

Y entro mi hermana pequeña.

-Haru,por favor,ya tengo bastante con me des el coñazo tu ahora.-Le dije en tono cortante.

-¡¿Como puedes decirle eso a tu hermanita del alma?!-Exclamo afligida-Venga,en serio.¿No tienes ganas de ver como de bien me sale la técnica del cambiazo,eh,eh,eh,eh?

-No.

-Venga...

-Que no.

Mi hermana sonrío malévolamente:

-Mama¿Sabes que a Gin le gusta Ino Yamanaka,la de la floristería?

Ahí me cabree de verdad. Cogí y le metí un golpe en la coronilla con el codo,pero lo que me encontré no fue su cabello rojo de todos los días,sino una muy gamberra me había hecho el cambiazo A saludo desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-La has seguido forme un sello con las manos y me ,que a mis 13 años me tome el pelo una amateur de 10 añitos escasos es para disponía a perseguirla por toda la casa con mi fiel clon corporal cuando mi madre me reprendió

-Ginchan,si tienes chakra para meterte con tu hermana,mejor te lo guardas para el examen.

-¡Que no me llames así leñe!

Mire el reloj de la las once,pero preferí alejarme de casa y esperar en las aulas antes que seguir ahí

-Mirad,que me voy ya¿vale?Hasta luego

-¡Hijo mio,no vayas hacia la luz!-Pude oír decir a mi padre mientras salia de mi casa.

Como aun quedaba una hora para empezar decidí ir con calma a la villa de la Hoja,como siempre,la conformaba un paisaje formado por edificios de madera,calles desprovistas de adoquines con algunos arboles,carteles publicitarios que por regla general son ignorados y usados como apoyo para los ninjas experimentados y,como no,la mansión del tercer hokage,siempre bajo las caras talladas en piedra de los cuatro hokages que han estado al cargo de la villa.

Podríamos describir el oficio de hokage como líder de los ninjas de la Villa de la encarga de,entre otras cosas,de influir en las relaciones entre los países colindantes con el país del Fuego y de encargar las misiones a los grupos de ninjas según su aprobaba ese examen estaría realizando misiones en un par de días

De camino a la academia encontré bastantes chavales que también tenían que hacer la prueba,como ese chico tan callado de los Uchiha,y también estaba ese tal Naruto,un gamberro en aquel entonces.

Después de caminar un largo rato llegue a la siempre con su estilo simple(la entrada y un cartel rojo sobre esta)pero reconocible para y subí hasta el aula señ al maestro iruka sentado frente a una mesa con otro ninja que no reconocí,pero que como el debía de ser de grado medio o chunin. Me senté en un asiento libre,la verdades que en ese momento la mayoría de los asientos estaban libres.

En cuanto empezaron a llegar mas alumnos el maestro Iruka saco y dispuso sobre la mesa las tan ansiadas bandanas de la accesorio te reconocía como autentico ninja de la Villa. Consistían en un trozo te tela azul oscuro lo suficientemente largo como para anudárselo a la cabeza y una placa de metal rectangular con un dibujo de una hoja tallada en el centro,con su característica espiral dentro.

-Bien chicos,os iré llamando uno a uno-dijo el maestro Iruka-en cuanto estéis aquí quiero que hagáis una duplicación en condiciones¿vale?

"Dios,que susto. Crei que íbamos a hacer algo mas...no se"Pensé en aquel era complicado por lo menos para mi,de hecho había hecho lo mismo hace una hora seque el sudor fruto de la expectación y me acomodé en el asiento para disfrutar del espectáculo

Los chavales no lo hicieron tan mal al cuando en cuando salia un clon algo deforme,pero pasaba la prueba si que si tuvo un problema fue Naruto,que hizo un clon que daba pena de lo esmirriado que el único que no paso el examen.

-Siguiente,eeh¡Gintoki Sawada!-dijo Iruka

Fui la mar de tranquilo."Duplicaciones a mi...".Me acicale mi flequillo,castaño a diferencia de mi hermana,me aclare la garganta,junte las manos,concentre el chakra,forme el sello con las manos y exclame:

-¡DUPLICACIÓN!

Hubo una explosión de humo a mi lado y apareció,para mi desagrado,un tío como yo pero mas guapo."mierda".

-Vas a tener que intentar igualar su aspecto al tuyo-Dijo Iruka.-Pero aparte de eso, un ninja en funciones de la Villa oculta de la Hoja.

"Por lo menos he aprobado"pensé para mis ninja que acompañaba a Iruka me entrego una bandana que,en cuanto regrese a mi asiento,me puse."Hombre,por ligar no se,pero ya tengo curro fijo".Al terminar de examinar,el maestro Iruka se levanto y alzo la voz.

-De los aprobados deberán presentarse pasado mañana en esta misma aula a las doce para formar los grupos según vuestros progresos en la academia durante todos estos años,ademas,mañana podéis venir de diez a una para hacer vuestras fichas de ninja. Felicidades,ya sois ninjas.

Dicho esto los chicos fueron desalojando el se fueron reuniendo en la salida para celebrarlo,en cambio yo me fui directo a mi tenia bastante con hacerle rabiar a Haru ahora que tengo la ocasión."oye,pues no me queda na da mal la bandana"murmure pensaba en ese tal Naruto."es una lastima que sea el único en no aprobar".

Llegue a mi casa antes de lo pare para pensar una frase celebre que pudiese soltar nada mas entrar."Hola,saludad al ninja de la casa.O no hermanita¿cuantos años te quedan para dejar de ser mi subordinada?".Me reía conmigo mismo pensando en esas final opte por echarle una mirada despreciativa a para mi sorpresa,no encontré a nadie en casa. Salí al jardín trasero que usaba para practicar las técnicas ocultas y el manejo de diversas armas de índole afilado-metálico."Nadie...Jopetas,así no puedo fardar de nada".

Finalmente me olvide de ello y me tumbe boca arriba sobre el césped a observar el cielo,azul claro,como no .Así pasaron los minutos en el sonido de alguna racha de viento ocasional rompía con esta monotonía."¿Donde estarán todos?".No paraba de hacerme la misma pregunta todo el rato.

"El restaurante de sushi...a lo mejor están por ahí",pensé .Me levante y fui a mi habitación a pillar algo de muy hijo que fuese de la encargada no me iban a dejar comer de gorra. Cogí algo de dinero,entonces mire un momento mi estuche para los shurikens."Ya soy ninja,así que debería ir preparado en todo momento".Me abroche el estuche en la pierna derecha y la llene de shurikens,kunais y también metí un par de bombas de humo."Ahora si".Salí de mi casa y puse rumbo al restaurante de mama.

A medida que llegaba note que la gente iba en dirección contraria a la que yo iba,es mas,parecían huir del poco también note la abundancia de herramientas ninjas tiradas por el suelo.Y cuando llegué encontré a Haru luchando,frente a la entrada del restaurante,con un tío barbudo que daba asco tío raro no paraba de acometer a Haru empuñando un shuriken inmenso y haciéndolo girar sin parar,pero mi hermana no lo dejaba avanzar,ya que constantemente le lanzaba kunais y papeles explosivos que hacia aparecer de un rollo de pergamino."eeeeeeh...¿que carajo pasa aquí?"

-¡HARUUUUUU!-grite-¿¡Que pasa aquí!?

-¡No preguntes y echame una mano!-me respondió sin dejar de atacar

"¡¿Pero quien es ese tiooooo?!"me decía mientras sacaba un kunai y me tiraba contra ese el noto mi presencia,se abalanzo contra mi,me agarro del pescuezo y me tiro al podía ver al tío raro de lo atontado que me dejo,pero pude ver como levantaba el shuriken gigante sobre mi."oh,mierda".

-¡Muere!-exclamo.

Cerré los ojos y me cubrí la cara con los brazos al tiempo que Haru le metió una autentica patada voladora en la cara y lo aparto de encima mía." que pocooooo...".

-¡Levantate!-Me ordeno."espera,espera,espera...¿Haru me ha dado una orden...A MI?"

Me levante y volví a empuñar el kunai de a mi agresor con la mirada:vestía como un vagabundo,supongo que no olerá a rosas precisamente,llevaba una barba larga de meses por lo menos,pero lo mas importante es que se movía como un ninja,pero no llevaba ninguna bandana. Me volví hacia Haru.

-De acueeeeerdo-dije aparentando tranquilidad-Cuéntame que has hecho para que este tío la tome contigo bien resumidito,pero sobretodo cuéntame de donde has sacado ese rollo.

-¡Primero!-me fulmina con la mirada-Yo no le hecho nada a ese.¡Segundo!Ese tío ha venido reclamando comida gratis,y en cuanto mama se la negó se le fue la olla y empezó a atacar a todo el mundo.¡Y TERCERO!Este rollo lo he conseguido después de meses haciéndole la pelota a todos los ninjas de grado superior que veía por la academia.

-Jope,pues me interesaría agenciarme uno de esos...

Vi al tío que empezaba a levantarse del suelo.

-Vale,cambiando de tema.¿Como nos cargamos a ese?-Dije

-No se como mueve mas rápido que el maestro Iruka y es mas agresivo que todos los instructores que he visto en mi vida

"La leche,si que ha madurado mientras me graduaba"

-Vale, me ha ocurrido un plan-empece a contar en voz baja-Tiro una bomba de humo,salimos de aquí cagando leches,buscamos a un ninja de alto rango y se lo dejamos a el¿Vale?

Me mira con seriedad

-Un plan que roza la hecho,diría que la impacta de lleno...Bien pensado Ginchan.

-Esta te la guardo-respondí por lo bajito-A la de tres la tiro.-empiezo a sacar lentamente una bomba de humo de mi estuche.-...Uno...dos...

-¿Gin?¿Que haces aquí?-interrumpe la voz de mi madre,que estaba saliendo del restaurante.

Ese tío se fijo en ella y le lanzo el shuriken."joderrrrr,que mallll"

No pensé mucho en aquel deje que mi cuerpo se moviera interpuse entre la trayectoria del shuriken. Espere el golpe con los ojos cerrado,pero pasaron los segundos y yo todavía estaba vivito y abrí y no me gusto lo que vi.

Haru me miraba fijamente,sangrando abundantemente y con el cacho shuriken hincado en su espalda. Después de mirarme un largo rato me espeto:

-¡De nada!(tos)

-¿De nada?

-¡Te he salvado la vida,tonticulo!(tose y sangra por la boca)

-Bueno puessss...-no sabia que decir,o sea,hasta entonce nadie me había salvado de una muerte segura.-Supongo que tendremos que buscar un medico para que te mire esa cosa tan fea de la espalda.

-¡De aquí no se mueve nadie!¡Os voy a matar a todos!-grito el barbudo de marras.

Aun a pesar de tener un shuriken descomunal clavado el la espalda,pudo sacar energías de nosedonde para sacárselo de la espalda y cabrearse aun mas de lo que estaba."¡Dios,eso debe doler que te cagas!"

-Tuuuuuu...-se dirige al tío-no me toques las narices que aun te meto-me mira a mi-que¿Le metemos caña?

"Oh,no...Mi hermana mola...No puede ser".Entonces me deprimí en serio por primera vez.

-¿Pero que dices?-mi madre protestaba-¡Tienes un boquete enorme en la espalda del cual sale sangre a borbotones!

Haru la ignoro y formo un sello con las manos.

-¡Multiplicación!

E hizo cinco clones perfectos con los que se lanzo contra el tío"Snif,me siento ignorado".Pero en un arrebato opte por intentar atacar con una técnica que invente hace poco.

-¡ORIAAAAA!-Chillaba Haru con cada piña que le daba.

El tío se dio cuenta a tiempo de un kunai que le lance y logro esquivarlo a pesar de estar intentando evitar a duras penas el ataque de las seis Haru.

-¿Que querías hacer con eso?-grito el tío

-Esto...

Esta vez no logro kunai que lance era en realidad un clon mio cuanto el lo evito,deshizo la transformación y lo sujeto por detrás.

-¡¿Eeeeh?!

-¡Bien hecho Gintoki!-me felicito mi ,las seis.

-Bueno,pues con esto y un bizcocho...-recojo el shuriken gigante del suelo.-¡Se acabo para ti!-Y acometo contra el con el arma girando a una velocidad endiablada.

Pero antes de poder acabar con el,una mano firme me sujeto el brazo con el que pretendía darle el golpe de enfadado sobre mi hombro derecho y vi a otro tipo gafas de sol,el pelo era negro y lo tenia peinado a lo afro,ademas debía de ser un ninja de alto rango,ya que vestía el característico chaleco que permiten llevar a partir de grado medio o chunin. La bandana era de la Hoja y la llevaba a modo de colgante.

-Impresionante-empezó a decir con una voz jovial-Ese de ahí es un ninja desertor de grado medio de la villa de la niebla.

"¡HOSTIAS!¿Con que elemento he ido a dar?".Nos hecha una mirada a mi y a mi hermana.

-Y no sois mas que un recién graduado y una estudiante.-parecía feliz.

Uno de los clones de Haru se canso de esperar y dejo inconsciente a el ninja desertor de un golpe en la nuca,aprovechando que mi clon todavía lo sujetaba.

El nuevo tío raro fue a recoger al primer tío raro y se lo hecho al hecha una mirada general y después se centra en Haru,que ya empezaba a arrepentirse de luchar con un agujero sangrante en su cuerpo.

-¿como te llamas,niña?

-Eeerr,Haru Sawada.(tos,tos,tos y sangre)

-Ju,ju,ju...le hablare sobre ti al tercer maestro hokage. Por cierto...Ve al medico a que te cure esa herida,en serio,que me esta dando yuyu.

Y dicho esto se fue saltando de tejado en tejado hacia la mansión del hokage.

Mire a mi madre y me encontré con su mirada perpleja,como la mía, se giro y se dirigió a nosotros

-¡Juas!-rió-Pues al final ese tal ninja desertor no era gran co...

No le dio tiempo a terminar porque se acabo desplomando hacia delante dejando ver el tan nombrado agujero sangrante."Mierda,que se ha muerto de verdad".Me acerque corriendo como mi agache para verle el rostro."que no la halla diñado por favooooor"rezaba en para mi sorpresa me encontré con su rosto sonriente a duras penas.

-Jo...no sabes bien lo que(tos)...duele esto.-susurro.


End file.
